Magic of Obedience
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mage is in a pickle when her three comrades are being controlled by a female wizard and turn against her. What will she do to break the spell?


**Magic of Obedience**

 **Protagonist: Mage**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I decided to make Mage the star on this story because I noticed that everyone likes her. A lot. Hehe~! Don't worry. I like her, too and it's not a bad thing that she's a popular character. So, please enjoy this story~!**

"Yah!" Fighter cries as she slashes the last monster. "That's the last of them!"

"Hoho~!" a young woman laughs evilly. "You're quite unstoppable, I'll give you that. But…don't think it's over yet!" She has long dark hair that goes past her waist and is wearing a long purple dress with a purple cape. She also has a staff in her hand and she's ready to use it since the Bikini Warriors defeated her monsters before facing her.

Fighter looks up at the woman who is standing on top of a tall rock and points her sword at her. "Bring it on! You'll be dead at the end of my blade!"

The woman just chuckles. "Do you really think you can just strike me with that silly sword of yours? You make me laugh."

"Shut up!" Fighter starts to charge at the woman when she raises her staff.

The staff glows bright yellow and fires at her. The red-head stops immediately and raises her round shield. However, when the beam hits it, it completely vanishes. Fighter and the others gasp.

"Y-your shield's gone!" Mage cries.

"Dang, this woman's magic is very strong," Dark Elf says.

"How dare you!" Paladin raises her big sword and points it at the woman. "You'll pay for that!"

"My, my~!" the dark-haired woman chuckles. "4 puny girls in bikinis need to learn a lesson~"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Fighter demands to know.

"I'll show you." She raises her staff, points it at the four warriors. "For example…you all are going to be my obedient slaves!" She fires a yellow lightning bolt at the warriors. It hits the four of them, making the woman smile in satisfaction. However, her smile fades when she notices a small bubble around Mage with her staff raised. "Dang it! You clever little mage!"

The young magician relaxes her stance and frantically looks at her three friends who were hit by the bolt.

"Fighter! Paladin! Dark Elf!" she cries. "Are you okay!?"

However, the three turn towards her with blank looks on their faces. They start walking toward her with hands up to reach for her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mage trembles in fear as she backs away a few steps while her three friends keep walking towards her like zombies. "Wait! Why are you looking like you're all…in a trance?"

"HAHAHAHA!" the woman laughs. "That's because I put a magic spell on them to make them obey my every command." She swoops down and teleports herself in front of the young magician. She takes Mage's chin with her hand a pulls her close. "And you, my sweet darling, are their ultimate target~."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mage stutters.

The woman smirks as she turns towards the three Bikini Warriors. "Listen up! I, Precia the Great Wizard, shall make you three obedient slaves! And your target is this girl right here!" She points her staff at Mage. "And your ultimate task…is to make this girl your sex slave!"

"EEEEHHHHHHH!?" Mage cries as she clutches her staff in fear.

"Yes…my mistress," the three Bikini Warriors say in unison.

Fighter quickly jumps on her, with Mage letting go of her staff in the process. Paladin walks over and kicks the staff away from her reach and goes on her knees from the other side where Fighter is. Mage looks up to notice Dark Elf kneeling down between her legs and forcefully spreads them out.

"N-no!" the young magician screams. "No, please, everyone! Stop and listen to me!"

Precia shakes her head. "It's no use, little girl. They can't hear you. All they can hear is my commands. Now, go!"

Fighter rips off Mage's bra, bends over and licks one of her big breasts. Paladin does the same for the other one. Mage winces at the rough licking and nipping of the breasts as she lets out a few moans.

"No…stop…ahhhh…please, you guys…aahhhhh…."

Dark Elf bends down and gives a good licking on her vagina, making Mage arch her back and moan even louder.

"Aaaaahhnnn~! St-stop, please! I-I don't…k-know…if I can…take this…ah…any longer…aaahhhh~!"

Fighter and Paladin keeps on licking and nipping at Mage's breasts, plus rubbing them roughly with Dark Elf continuing to lick between the legs. Precia watches in satisfaction as she walks closer to the young magician.

"Haha! Are you satisfied?" she asks with an evil grin.

"Y-you're so cruel!" Mage manages to say between moans. "Aaahhhh~! H-how can…ahh…you do this…ah…to my friends!?"

Precia ignores the question and turns to Fighter as she raises her staff. "I think that's enough licking. Let's get to the good part~!" She waves her staff on Fighter, making her flinch. The others walk away as Fighter kneels down and pulls out her panties.

Mage's eyes widen from what she's seeing between Fighter's legs. "Wh-what the heck did you do!?"

"Can't you see?" Precia replies as she gestures her hand towards Fighter's penis. "I created this for her to enjoy a bit more." She looks at the others. "In fact, let me do the same for the other two." She waves her staff, making them both flinch. Both of them walk over while taking off their panties and revealing penises as well.

"NOOOOOO!" Mage screams. "I DON'T WANT THAT! NO….NO!"

Fighter inserts her penis inside Mage's vagina. The young magician flinches from the rough insert and moans loudly.

"Ahh! N-no! Fighter, don't! Please!" Mage begs, but the red-head shakes her body back and forth, making the young magician moan again. "Ah…AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Precia chuckles. "Now, you two. Make me proud."

"Yes…mistress," Paladin and Dark Elf say in unison. They come over towards Mage with Paladin one the left and Dark Elf on the right and rub their penises right in front of Mage's face.

Dark Elf then scoots closer and inserts it inside Mage's mouth. While Fighter continues to move back and forth, Paladin holds out her penis, takes Mage's hand and makes her rub it a few times before letting go. _Why is this happening!?_ Mage thinks to herself. _I've got to break the spell! But…but…my staff is far away from me…how will I reach it?_

"Mmmmph!" The young magician winces when she can feel semen fill her mouth and Dark Elf pulls away and squirts a bit more cum all over her face. Mage coughs at the bitter taste. _This is too much for me!_ she thinks to herself. _Too…much!_

"Enjoying it now~?" Precia asks while leaning over towards her.

The young magician rubs her hands on both Paladin and Dark Elf's penises as she barely lifts her head up towards the older woman's direction.

"Y-you're…too cruel…ah!" Mage says, weakly. "Ah…this has….got to…ahhh…stop…aaahhhh!"

Fighter moves back and forth in a faster motion this time, making Mage moan more and more and louder and louder.

"No…I'm cumming…I'm gonna cum!"

And just like that, orgasms burst out from Mage's vagina and Fighter pulls her penis out, full of cum. The young magician pants hard as she continues to rub the other warrior's penises until Precia snaps her fingers.

"Now then," she says. "All of you rotate counterclockwise. I want everyone to have their turn."

"Yes, mistress," the three warriors say in unison.

They rotate and it's Paladin's turn to insert her penis inside her vagina. Mage shakes her head frantically.

"No, please!" she begs. "No! I don't want to feel good anymore!"

The blonde ignores her and begins moving back and forth roughly while Dark Elf and Fighter take each of Mage's hands and make her rub them. Precia smiles in satisfaction once more a she watches them work their magic on the young magician. Mage moans more and more with each of Paladin's movements. _I've…got to do something!_ she thinks to herself. _I can't let this go on forever!_

"I'm cumming, Mage!" Paladin says as she moves back and forth faster.

"Wh-what!? Already!?" the purple haired girl cries.

The blonde moves faster and faster with Mage moaning more until she screams in pleasure once again. Orgasms spill out from her vagina as Paladin pulls her penis out, takes some of the semen with her fingers and licks them with glee.

"Rotate again," Precia commands.

"Yes, Mistress," the three warriors say in unison.

This time, it's Dark Elf's turn to insert her penis inside Mage's vagina and moves back and forth roughly. Mage sucks Fighter's penis while she rubs Paladin's with her hand. At that moment, the young magician is in tears. She couldn't take any more of this torture from not only her friends being controlled, but from this cruel woman. She chokes on the semen Fighter had released and pulls away, coughing. She knew she had to end this now, but even without magic, she is determined to break the spell.

"Y-you guys!" she says. "Please! Listen to me!"

"They can't, remember?" Precia says.

Mage ignores her and lets go of Fighter and Paladin's penises while sitting up. "Everyone! You're all being controlled by this woman! She casted a spell on you three just for you to turn against me! Please…I know you're in there! You know you wouldn't do this to me…right?" Small tears form in her eyes and fall freely.

All three of them hesitate, not moving a muscle, making Precia angry.

"What are you waiting for!?" she shouts. "Keep going!"

"No! Don't listen to her!" Mage jumps and hugs Dark Elf. "Please! You're my friends and I know you won't do this to me, even if it's just for fun! I…I love you, girls! Being with all of you is a thrill while going on adventures! You make me laugh, smile and even support me whenever I am in trouble! You girls are the best friends I've ever had!"

 _SWAK!_

The sound of a whip hits Mage on the chest, knocking her backwards a little. "Enough!" she says, angrily. "I want all three of you to go after her now!"

The young magician struggles to her knees and starts crawl back towards Dark Elf. Precia whips Mage hard, but the young magician keeps on crawling, completely ignoring the attack that's been given. Once she reaches Dark Elf, Mage puts her hands on the dark-skinned warrior's shoulders and looks at her with a serious expression.

"Please," Mage whispers. "Please remember me…" She leans in and presses her lips against Dark Elf's.

The dark-skinned warrior's eyes widen. Precia gasps in shock from what she's seeing. Mage closes her eyes as a couple of tears fall. _You're all my precious friends,_ she thinks to herself. _Don't you realize that?_

Dark Elf's blank eyes return to normal and looks over at Mage, who is kissing her. _Mage,_ she thinks as she returns the kiss and pulls away. The young magician gasps as she notices Dark Elf smiling and wiping a tear off her face with her thumb.

"A-are you alright?" she says. "You're back, right?"

"Of course," Dark Elf replies. "Thank you, Mage."

The young magician smiles as more tears fall from her eyes. She wanted to jump and hug the dark-skinned warrior, but she has yet to break the spell from Paladin and Fighter as well. She walks over at the hesitant Fighter and presses her lips against hers. After about 10-20 seconds, Fighter's crimson, blank eyes return to normal and Mage pulls away. The red-head gasps as she sees Mage with cum all over her.

"Mage!" she cries. "Oh, my gosh! Are you okay!?" She takes a look at herself, in which her penis is gone from the spell being broken, but she has cum all over herself, too. "Wh-what was I doing just now!?"

"I-I'll explain later," Mage says as she walks over to Paladin. "I have one more task to do." She puts her hands on the blonde's cheeks, leans in and kisses her on the lips, which lasts for about 10-20 seconds again. The knight's eyes return to normal and gasps shortly after Mage pulls away.

"S-somehow," she says as she looks at the cum all over herself. "I was doing something so…so wonderful…"

"We can talk about it later," Mage says as she turns towards Precia. "First, we got to deal with this woman."

The dark haired woman clutches her staff tightly as she grits her teeth. "Impossible! How can this little girl's kiss break my strongest spell!?"

Mage walks a few steps forward. "Because love is very powerful and a spell like that can easily break from it."

Fighter picks up her sword and points it at the woman. "It ends now, Precia! You're going down!"

Paladin raises her sword, followed by Dark Elf.

"Now that the spell's broken," the blonde says. "The fun really begins~!"

"You can't defeat us all," Dark Elf says.

"So be it!" Precia raises her staff and points it at them. "I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The four warriors jump right when the older woman fires a beam from her staff. Mage dive rolls to retrieve her staff and turns over to see her friends fight Precia. Fighter dodges another of Precia's attacks and Paladin charges to hit her with her blue shield. Precia tries to block the attack with her staff, but the strong shield breaks it in pieces, making the woman fall on her back. She rolls back on her feet, and tries to run. However, a slash from Dark Elf's sword stops her. She stumbles to the ground, face down. Beng hit from the shield and the sword made her weak, but can still crawl. But her crawling comes to a halt when Mage steps in front of her, glaring.

"You little brat!" she grunts. "I'll make you pay!"

"I think you're wrong," Mage points her staff at Precia point blank. "You've been cruel to not only my friends, but to me as well. I will never forgive you for that."

Precia grits her teeth as she growls. A blue light appears on the orb of Mage's staff.

"Good-bye," she says, coldly.

With that, she fires her attack, sending a huge puff of smoke around them. Fighter, Paladin and Dark Elf gasp as they see the explosion caused by Mage's attack. They run over to get a better look as dust settles. There stands Mage over a dead Precia with a huge hole on her back, face down. She looks at her fellow comrades and smiles.

"She's defeated," she says. "For good."

All smiles appear on everyone's faces as they run over and hug Mage, laughing.

"We love you, Mage!" The three warriors say in unison.

Paladin, Fighter and Dark Elf were so grateful that Mage saved them from the spell, all from the power of love. And Mage is happy as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this story is enjoyable. Precia is from the Nanoha series, so I decided to put her in there since she can use magic. And she's very powerful, too. And again, Mage is another one of my favorites, as well as everyone else's. So, Mage deserves to be the star in this story~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
